<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breathe by TheEarlyKat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999239">Breathe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEarlyKat/pseuds/TheEarlyKat'>TheEarlyKat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:02:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEarlyKat/pseuds/TheEarlyKat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a lot on your plate and Simeon is standing there, hands folded loosely in front of him, shoulders rising and falling in steady breaths, watching you with a kind eye as you slow down to match him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Main Character &amp; Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breathe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your shoes scuffed down the hall, feet heavy and eyes heavier with the fog that floated above them, filling up the space between your ears with thoughts of sleep and darkness and quiet. You’d woken up early, your skin sweaty but cold from the dream that broke the stillness of the Devildom night and brought you back to your room. It was the same everywhere, you were realizing. No matter if it was the Human World, the Devildom, or, and you could only guess with the Celestial Realm that there was always more to do. Another test to take, another paper to write, another day to get through and then another and another and another.</p><p>The unending cycle was weighting on you, turning your legs to jelly and crushing your lungs and you were sure, eventually, even your heart couldn’t continue to push against the pressure sitting atop your shoulders.</p><p>It was an effort to lift your head at the call of your name, a whisper barely heard through the many already spinning through your head. A flash of white robe over brown shoulders caught your eye and you forced your eyes to focus.</p><p>“Good morning, Simeon.”</p><p>“Your’s looks like it’s a bit on rough on you.” His smile was soft, reassuring, a kindness that light up his eyes in a way you weren’t sure you were allowed to see. You ducked your head.</p><p>“Something like that.” You expected him to move on - you both had classes to get to, but his shoes stayed right where they were, firmly planted in front of you. You risked another glance up and furrowed your brows. He hadn’t moved, but he’d adjusted his arms, folding them loosely in front of him. The same smile was still on his face, and you looked everywhere but there, finally resting your gaze on his shoulders. They rose and fell in slow, exaggerated movement as he breathed, and you wondered what his wings would look like. Would they bob with his movements? You felt yourself inhale, deep, with him, matching the rise and fall of them, and gasped when his hand fell on your shoulder, fingers squeezing lightly.</p><p>“I’ll see you around, yes? Don’t work too hard.” The parting wink he sent you had you pressing your lips together, and you ran a hand through your hair. What had been? Whatever it was, if left you more than confused than before but…</p><p>You breathed in deep again and didn’t feel the weight pressing down on you as much.</p><p> </p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>You passed Simeon again in the halls the next day and a similar conversation followed suit. He greeted you warmly, you responded blankly but appropriately, and he waited, silent, smiling, until you matched your breaths with his. His hand went to your shoulder, lightly squeezing, before leaving with another reassuring word. For a week it became almost a routine for him to stop you, and though the weight never left, not completely, you looked forward to the brief respite he brought.</p><p>But today he brought something else.</p><p>His hands were too fully to cross in front of him as they usually did while he spoke with you, and he pressed one of the cups in his grasp into your hands. Warmth seeped into your fingers from the hot drink and with no prompting from him you breathed in deep of the scent of spiced tea. The fog cleared, just a bit further, just a bit longer, and you took a sip, closing your eyes as the taste of it rolled down your tongue and settled pleasantly in your chest.</p><p>“There’s more if you’d like some.” He laughed at your expression but you didn’t feel all that embarrassed. You flushed under the warmth of his gaze, still, but there was no judgement to be had as he placed the hand you knew had been coming onto your shoulder again. “I just got an order of Celestial teas in. We can try them together.”</p><p>A quiet night sounded nice. Putting the papers and books aside for a night sounded even nicer. You ended up at Simeon’s door earlier than he’d invited you, and you fidgeted in the hall, heels rocking against the carpet until you heard the call of your name from inside.</p><p>“It’s open,” you heard him say, and sheepishly you entered his room. A small table was set in the middle of the room already adorned with tea cups and saucers and a plate of what had to be Luke’s newest baking endeavors. A tray of assorted teas sat in the middle of it all and yours eyes widened at the selections.</p><p>“It’s enough to rival even Satan’s collection.”</p><p>You watched Simeon purse his lips around a chuckle as he picked up the teapot and poured, adding the first of the samples to his cup. “Half of his teas come from the Celestial Realm, you know. Part of this order was for him.”</p><p>Your eyes widened. “So you had even more than just these ones?”</p><p>He lifted a shoulder, defeated. “An angel can indulge too, you know.”</p><p>You felt your face heat up and you accepted the cup from him. “It’ll take all night to try these.”</p><p>“Take as long as you need.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>